


I’m trying to clear out my drafts

by GremGoblin



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Engagement, Family mentioned - Freeform, Fluff, Other, that's it for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21867727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GremGoblin/pseuds/GremGoblin
Summary: I'm going through my phone and just trying to finish something that I started.
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Julian - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	I’m trying to clear out my drafts

“Julian wake up it’s here!” I yell up the staircase holding a large portrait wrapped in brown paper from my grandparents. My grandmother and I have been keeping a correspondence ever since Julian and I got engaged. My grandfather has been working weeks on this painting as an engagement present. I’m so glad to finally have it in my hands.

“Smendle the sun isn't even up yet, what’s here?” He asks in a sleepy fog barely making down the staircase without falling. “The painting!” I exclaim as I went behind the counter to grab a small display for it. ”The one your grandfather made?” He asks walking over to the counter. “Yes! I’m so excited! I can’t wait to see what he did. When I was a kid I used to see him make all these engagement pointing, and I've always wanted one.” I say unable to contain my excitement as I walk around to unwrap the painting. Honestly, it’s not what I expected.

The painting is of a wedding scene. Similar to the one he painted of my parents. Actually, identical to the one he painted for my parents. Though there were some key differences.

I looked exactly how I did when I was twelve. I shouldn’t be that surprised about it, considering the last time my grandfather saw me was when I was twelve. Julian, well I assume that’s Julian. it is supposed to be our engagement photo.  
The man in the painting looked nothing like Julian though. Not a single thing was correct. It just looked like he painted a picture of my dad and changed the color pallet around. It wasn't even the right color pallet, just a different one. His skin is pale, but in the painting, it was as white as Asra’s hair. His hair wasn’t an auburn red either. It was the same color as his infected eye. Speaking of eyes, I think my grandmother miss understood what I meant in my letters. My grandfather painted one iris red, but at least the other one was the correct color.

We both just stare at the painting in confused silence before we bust out laughing. “Man your grandfather must have gotten his commissions mixed up.” Julian manages to get out between laughs. “I mean I have daddy issues but this just ridiculous.” I joke and he smiles at me. After a while, the laughter dies down.

“So I guess we’re gonna have to pay them a visit and get a new painting.” He teases. I smile grabbing his hand. ”Well we’re going to go there for the wedding anyway, right?” I ask. He stiffens, a little taken aback by my assumption. 

“I don’t know, Smendle. All of our friends are here, and what if they don’t like me? Your family, they seem so militant. You’re Also the baby of the family. I’m over a decade older than you.” He rambled, I wrap my arms around his waist to calm him down. “Ilya, I’m not the youngest in my family. My cousin Baran just had a baby, So ha. Seriously though, my uncles are going to love you! Besides, we can do two weddings.! One here in Vesuvia and one there.” He sighs petting my hair. “I don’t know. It just seems like a lot.” He says with hesitation. As I feel a devious smile creep on to my face “We’ll have double the honeymoon.” With that single statement, he perks right up. “I’ll start packing right now.” He jokes, I laugh and hold him tighter.

“Do you wanna go back to sleep?” I asked letting go of him. “Well the clinic opens at eight, so it’s a little late to go back to bed.” He yawns before leaning down to give me a little kiss. “Well, what do you wanna do?” I implore, trying to be as suggestive as possible. “Well, you never showed me how you tied up your belt.” He responded with that cute dumb look on his face. I raise my eyebrow ”Do you want a live demonstration?” I tease, stealing a kiss. “Maybe.” He replies stroking the side of my face before tilting my head up to look him in the eyes. “Meet you upstairs in two minutes. You can use my fancy silk belt,” I say quickly before he quickly steals another kiss. “God I love you.” He groans before gleefully running up the stairs.

I laugh to myself before looking around for a cloth to cover the painting. I find one in a box of scrap fabric that was leftover from when my aunt was alive. It was a soft almost pink-orange. it feels so soft and silky under my touch. It was the same fabric she used to make my favorite shirt. I smile wide as I look at it. I put it over the painting as fast as I can so severe nostalgia can’t set in. After all, I can't sit here in an existential crisis while I have a hot guy waiting for me to tie him up?


End file.
